Pokemon hyper
by aniartmaster
Summary: When kc meets deva, a man who wants to steal all the mega and key stone in the region kc and his friends must find a way to stop them or it could mean chaos in the region
1. Pokémon hyper introduction

In the yunaki (mean come together) region every pokemon is here the only place in the pokemon world where every pokemon is, no possible pokemon but legendary pokemon isn't here. Just like every region there is a professor, 3 fire, grass, and water starter pokemon, eight gym leaders, 4 elite four members, and 1 champion however it's unknown who the champion is.

Let's start off with the professor. This is prof. Cheryl, a pink hair professor of the age 25, who was born and rise in yunaki region. She has only one pokemon and that pokemon is Sliggoo. what she does, is with the help of sycomore she Is trying to find the mega evolution of all pokemon for she believes that at a point in the past all pokemon had a different form, there original form, which we call their mega evolution and want to find all 720 of them and not settle with the 48 that have been discovered.

Next is our starter pokemon, first of we have the fire type Kasion and its ability can be blaze or lava mount, which boost the power of fire type moves if they ko a pokemon with one. Pokedex entry read, 'when this pokemon is born it has the urge to stray away from its mother to be with human'

Next is the the grass type stater Ninoko and its ablilty can be overgrow or grass mount, which boost the power of grass type moves if they ko a pokemon with one. It's pokedex entry reads, 'the grass type like to take chances and will stop at nothing to prove it's the best'

And lastly we have the water type starter Mizuku and its ability can be torrent or water mount, which boost the power of grass type moves if they ko a pokemon with one. It's pokedex entry reads, 'the pokemon like cold wet places and being alone so it doesn't interact with the other pokemon unless pressure to do so'.

Now let's go with our regional gym leaders. first off we have Vivian of Flerany town she specialized in fairy pokemon and will give the dazzling badge if beaten

Next we have kayden of Astren city and he works with fighting type pokemon and will give the blazing steel badge when beaten

Then you have kai of Sora City and he works with fire types and will give the Flare Badge when beaten

next we have flora of Dewi city and she love the freezing cold of ice types and when beaten your given the icicle badge.

our fifth gym leader is Jasmine of Verolamin town she is a dark type gym with the black badge.

Next there connor of Astren city and his electrifying Personality goes to his love for electric type pokemon, and the keeper of the volt badge.

Then you face levy of beelee park the bug type gym leader with the Buzz badge.

And lastly reef the cool, Merman of Marina City with the Water gym and the corral badge.

And that's our gym leaders next up we have our regions eilte four, first we have someone promoted to the elite four all the way from Kanto is the lighting type user Lt surge

next you will face our Flying type trainer Nicolette.

next is penny the master of fire and mother of kai of Sora city.

and last you will face the king of dragons Justin.

That's it for the eilte four but let's talk about our main characters that you will throughoutthe story, first is our young hero kc. with only a mother to help him after 14 long years kc sets out to travel the yunaki region with his pokemon, companions, and grass starter. this boy plans to defeat the yunaki league and become the champion. His starter is Ninoko his hometown Magenta town, is of the age of 14, has two rivals, the first is his childhood friend Justin who has the fire starter Kasion. His second rival is someone who has traveled to this region and his name is arc who has the starter pokemon raptourch.

Kc also has three companions, the first being Ralph who has the water starter Mizuku. Next is Jessie who has the grass starter ninoko. And Lastly Luke who has the fire starter kasion.

With that out the way we can end this with the evil team of this region, Team Night Raid or NR for short. First we have the leader deva, brown skin, wears glasses, of the age 25, and his team consist of a Shiny zoroark, a Shiny Umbreon, a Sableye, a (Switches between regular and shiny) Gengar, a gerninja, And a absol that mega evolves. He Plans to steal all the mega and key stone in the region for his own reasons.

Next are the commander and admins 2nd in command Young, 3rd in command Xavier, Admin Alexis, Admin Mbt, Admin Aya, Admin Jaan, Admin Vegeta, and Admin Skitty (she has a houndoom at first) And their team (they have all three but it's up to them who mega evolve) consists of sharpedo, gengar, and Sableye.

And Lastly the grunts Leader Grunt Roc, Grunt ace, Grunt mega, Grunt Dragon, Grunt Lola, and Grunt Lukeario, And their only pokemon is a Houndoom that mega evolves

Devakyun: well guys that's it for this chapter and in a few minutes chapter one will be here

Aniartmaster: so like, vote, and review and we'll see you later!

Both: bye!


	2. Pokemon hyper chapter one

~ chapter 1 new day new life part one ~

It was a normal day in Magenta town, the calm summer winds, trees with a nice pine smell. It was also the day our hero Kc was getting ready for his pokemon adventure but...

"AHHH MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!?" Our young hero yells as he runs down the steps of his lovely home he and mother shared.

" Oh honey I tried but you just wouldn't wake " his mother said with her soft honey voice.

" Well I got to go love yah ma! " our her yells as his kiss his mother cheek, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out to the professor lab a little ways down from his home. " bad really bad! I'm a hour late! " He runs to the lab and knocks.

A pink hair woman answered the door " oh hello Kc I see your here only a hour late " he says with a stone face and hands on her hips.

" sorry professor Cheryl " Kc said lowering his head down.

She smiled " aww its ok there still starter pokemon you can pick, and there new ones " she tells Kc.

It was Kc turn to smile " REALLY!? " he ask happily.

" she now come " she turns around and walks deeper into the lab and Kc followed.

" so what are these new starter pokemon you got professor? " kc asked looking around the lab.

" these " she releases five sets of a new kind of pokemon " these are the new pokemon Kasion - fire type - ability can be blaze or lava mount, which boost the power of fire type moves if they ko a pokemon with one, Ninoko - grass type - overgrow or grass mount, which boost the power of grass type moves if they ko a pokemon with one, and Mizuku - water - torrent or water mount, which boost the power of water type moves if they ko a pokemon with one " she states proudly.

" COOL CAN I GET THE GRASS ONE!? " Kc yells.

" yep go ahead " she said smiling.

" Ok then " he picks up the grass starter ninoko " hey little guy want to go with me? " he asked the the grass starter.

" ninoko! " it shouts loudly.

" look like he like you, good, also here is your pokedexs, 10 pokeballs, and 5 potions " she hand it all to Kc and he packs it in his bag.

" thanks professor, is there anything else you need? " he ask the professor.

" no I do- AWW yes can you help these three? " she ask nicely.

" who? " Kc asked as four figures appears and one he instantly figures out " JUSTIN! " He yells.

" oi Kc I see you got your pokemon too " the boy yelled.

" Oh Justin your still here " the professor asked fixing her glasses.

" Yah i- " be is cut off by his phone going off " well looks like I have to go see y'all later! " He runs out the lab probably to his house.

" Ok now Kc I want you to meet Ralph - age 10 - Mizuku, Jessie - age 10 - ninoko, and Luke - age 10 - kasion " yes tells.

" hi I'm Ralph and I want to complete my pokedexs " the loud boy Ralph says.

" umm... I-i'm Jessie and I want to be a master baker " the shy girl Jessie explains.

" and I'm Luke and I want to catch every possible pokemon and be the very best! " the burning spirit boy Luke explains.

" and Kc I want you to take and teach these kids for me ok " the professor said in her I'm not asking voice I'm telling you to voice.

" Sure why not " I said smiling " are you ready to go? " I ask fully ready to go and start my adventure.

They all shakes there heads* " no can you give us sometime maybe go ahead to the first route till we're ready " Jessie asked.

" Sure see y'all later! " He yells as he runs out the lab and on to the first route with ninoko " it's...finally time...LETS GO! " He yells.

" ninoko! " his partner chirps.

~Kc p.o.v~

" I wonder what we'll find? " I asked myself.

" nin nin ninoko " the grass type chirps.

" maybe " they continue down the path till they get to a clearing with a whole bunch of people running around as if there looking for something " hey what's that " I asked myself and listened.

" yes you all keep looking " a man in his 20s, with light brown skin, glasses, black hair and eyes, with black shoes, pants, and tee shirt with a black and white striped vest.

" Lord deva! " a younger black skin male said walking up to the now named man Deva.

" Yes young did you find one? " Deva asked young.

" yes the lucarioite has been found and over in sora city Xavier has found the Sceptileite " young explains.

" great now tell everyone to move out and I'll " he looks right at me " talk to our guest " he finished walking towards me.

" yes sir " he said then leave and everyone else follows.

" you there with the ninoko who are you " he asks in a deep rough voice.

" umm I'm...I'm Kc " I tell the man " and may I ask who are you and what your doing? " I ask the man as he fixes his glasses.

" Well if you must know my name is Deva and my team night raid is helping me look for all the mega and key stone's in this region. He explained.

~ to be continued ~


	3. Pokemon hyper Chapter 2

~ _chapter two new day new life part 2~_

 _Previously on pokemon hyper- " you there with the ninoko who are you " he asks in a deep rough voice._

 _" umm I'm...I'm Kc " I tell the man " and may I ask who are you and what your doing? " I ask the man as he fixes his glasses._

 _" Well if you must know my name is Deva and my team night raid is helping me look for all the mega and key stone's in this region. He explained. -_

 _" ALL the mega and key stone's! What about others who want to enjoy mega evolution! " I ask in pure shock._

 _He rise a eyebrow " have they thought you children even about the force of evolution mega evolution? Well certainly I'm surprised but it doesn't matter I'm doing this for me- " I cut the man off._

 _" BUT WHY!? " I asked/yelled at the man._

 _He sighs " I only want to see what a pokemon can be even after mega evolution, that's all, not hurting or killing pokemon or humans just taking every mega and key stone in the region to do what I have to do " he say._

" Ok I'll leave you alone when you tell me what it is your doing! " I point my finger at him.

Once again he sighs " look kc-san I have no time for this...ROC! SKITTY GET OVER HERE AND DEAL WITH THIS CHILD " he yells

" HEY WAIT IM NOT DONE W- " he cuts me off by walking away and two people jump in front of me.

He waves his hand " till next time...kc-san " and completely disappear leaving me with his grunt and admin.

" Well well what cha gonna do little man? " the male one roc said as the female skitty only starts to walk away " HEY SKITTY WHERE YAH GOING?! " He ask.

" away from you moron " she says coldly continuing to walk away.

He drops to the ground sadly " first aya...now skitty...UGHHHHH AND ITS YOUR FAULT! " He points at me.

" hnnnnnnnn...wait...WHAT I JUST MET YOU! " I yell in disbelief.

" doesn't matter your goi- " he was cut off.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE! " luke yelled.

" THAT'S IT TAKE THIS! " He throws a pokeball that released a Houndoom with a mega stone around its neck.

Skitty loves back for only a second to shake her head and continue to till till Jessie gets in her way "what do you want? I have nothing to do with this " skitty said not wanting to fight.

" your not leaving just yet I'm not done with you " she yells and tossed out her ninoko, Luke his kasion and Ralph's Mizuku.

Skitty throws out her Houndoom with mega stone " I don't want to hurt you little girl " he says getting a little irritated.

It was Ralph who came up " Jessie go help Kc and Luke ill fight this one " he said letting Mizuku jump in front of Houndoom.

Skitty shakes her head and grabs her necklace " fine then...mega evolve Houndoom! " her Houndoom stone and her stone glow and in a flash of white the mega evolved version of Houndoom is revealed.

(A/n The video is the battle theme)

Ralph doesn't move at all " go Mizuku! Use water gun! " the small water qill shot a fast stream of water at the Houndoom.

" hnnnnnnnn water gun? Already " I asked confused

" it was a egg move- " Luke was cut off my a mad roc.

" HEY WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF! GO HOUNDOOM USE FLAMETHROWER! " roc yelled

" NINOKO! " I yelled and the little bird flew up dodging the flamethrower " now from the sky's use pound! " I yell making the bird dash down.

Jessie stepped up " go ninoko use pound! " she commands

Both pounds and the water gun hit there target's.

" you...YOU HURT MY HANDSOME/BEAUTIFUL HOUNDOOM! " They yell at the same time.

" ummm yah that's how a pokemon battle works " Ralph explains.

" DIE! FLAMETHROWER! " They commanded at the same time.

" Oh no NINOKO! " me and Jessie yell.

" use water gun Mizuku " Ralph told the pokemon.

" go with scratch full power " Luke tells the fire cub.

" WAIT NO HOUNDOOM! " skitty Houndoom is defeated and roc's stay standing.

" still mad missy " Ralph says in a mocking tone.

" ugh I have no time for this let's go ROC! " skitty yelled.

He stops and looks over a little mad " but WHY!? " he whines.

She stomps her foot " LETS GO NOW! " she yells with pure furry.

He stop and nervously smiled " o-ok skitty let's go! See yah chumps! " with that he got his houndoom and left with skitty, leaving us confused.

" umm...well that just happened " Luke said.

I rub the back of my head " yah...Well anyway you three ready to go? "

" Yep " Luke said.

" born ready " Ralph says.

" I'm ready when you are " Jessie smiled

" Well then let's go! " I cheered as we walk to Citrus town. {they sure are happy and ok even after fighting some bad guys}

" Hey umm Kc...do you think that Deva guy will come back " Ralph asked me.

" yah will he " Luke added.

" and then what roc and skitty? " Jessie said.

" I honestly don't want him to but now...I feel it's impossible not to met him again... " I told then and started thinking { Deva...obviously the leader of...what's is called...Oh yah team night raid...wants all the mega and key stone's in this region for God knows what and now I also have to watch, protect, and teach kids...Well there not so bad but still...Ughhhhh}

As I was talking to myself I didn't even realize we made it to Citrus town till Jessie pulls at my sleeve " hnnnnnnnn oh we're here let's go to the pokemon center to rest guy's" I said trying to lighten the mood some.

" Oh yeah my first time in a poke'center! " Luke fist bump the air and we all chuckle at him " hey! What's so funny " he ask us blushing in embarrassment.

" Oh nothing little one now let's go " I said alright starting to walk away.

" Ok! " They all jumped after me.

time skip

After we got our pokemon healed and checked in a room I lay on the top bunk on the left side of the room with Jessie under me, Ralph on the bottom bunk on the right side and Luke hanging off the side on the top bunk but I sit up looking at the only pokeball with a pokemon in it my starter ninoko.

"...Deva...what's your game?" I asked myself "... I sigh" I'll think about it tomorrow " and with that I when to bed.

~to be continued~

Aniart and deva: we hope you like!


End file.
